A blessing or a curse?
by alicesphinx07
Summary: Kagura is getting ready for a war. Yep. That's right. She is sharpening and preparing her weapons in order to avenge the Sadaharus (her beetles). Would she be successful or would cunning Okita find a way to crush her even more? Haha. Like usual, terrible summary, but please read? :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello again!

Thanks for continuing to read my OkiKagu fanfics!

I really enjoy writing about them, so if you would like me to write some certain scenarios, I would be happy to listen to your wonderful requests! Just PM me :)

Oh, and also! I know that this is 2nd fanfic, but I HAD to write this after I got the idea!

Please enjoy, and dont forget to leave a review!

Ciao~

* * *

Today she decided.

Kagura, a girl from the strongest Amanto tribe, prepared for an all-out battle.

After all, she still needed to avenge the Sadaharus.

At the thought of her fallen beloved pet, the tip of Kagura's eyes slightly watered.

"I-I'll avenge you Sadaharu 28 to 104!" Kagura's azure eyes burned with hateful passion as she thought of the one person she wanted to step on mercilessly.

Okita Sougo. It has been two years since he began to cruelly murder her pet beetles- _except some of them- _in order to fulfill his sadistic personality. "That bastard!" Kagura's eyes fumed with revenge. "This time, I will definitely avenge all of my pets! I will find the strongest beetle and wipe you out like a pancake!"

The thought of Okita's pride getting smashed like a tiny worthless ant caused her to laugh in the creepiest way possible. "You will definitely regret it! I will catch you and crush you, and you won't even know that it was coming!" A certain Yato girl manically laughed, sending chills to all residents of Kabukicho.

Meanwhile…

"Uh…" Shinpachi's voice shook in fear as Kagura's evil laughter vibrated throughout their house. "Gin-san?"

"Y-yeah Patsuan?" Gintoki trembled in fear. He didn't know what was going on with the Amanto daughter of his because what she was doing was definitely not normal. _Right?!_

"Should we warn Okita-san? I have a really bad feeling about this…"

"N-no, Patsuan. J-just pretend that you never heard this." With being said, Gintoki covered his ears and rocked himself back and forth as if he could ward off the evil aura. "I-I'm sure Souichiro-kun will be fine! After all," Gintoki shuddered. "Worst thing that can happen to him is get cursed, right? Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha…"

* * *

After laughing for over an hour, Kagura finally got chased out by her landlord, Otose-san, because according to her, she was 'summoning dead spirits with her treacherous spell.'

"Che." Kagura flipped her orange hair over her shoulder. "That old lady doesn't know that I am doing this for everyone's good! Getting rid of Sadist from this world is the best thing anyone could every do! In fact they should reward me-" She continued to ramble to herself about her 'marvelous plan of catching a godly Sadaharu 105 to crush Sadists's man pride' and by the time she finished, she finally arrived at her destination where her fated meeting was to begin…

* * *

_Ah… _Okita Sougo, the First Division Captain of Shinsengumi, woke up from an uncomfortable nap. It literally felt as if his body got twisted and warped into a cramped space. _Well, whatever. _He shifted his body to the side and caught a whiff of-_ grass fragrance? Did Kondo-san finally decide to clean the place? Or did Hijikata-san die and there was a dire need to cover up the bloody smell?! _Overjoyed at the thought of dead Hijikata, Okita opened his eyes and…saw grass. Real grass. Real green grass. **Real green grass that is outside, not inside a room. **He slightly panicked and looked around. _What the hell is going on here? Where am I…?_

He averted his eyes to examine his environment, and without a doubt, he was standing outside, in God knows where, surrounded by trees. _How did I get here? I mean, how did I get here without even knowing?_ Everything was so confusing to Okita Sougo, and just when he thought it couldn't get worse, it did. He looked up and there it was a huge tree. And when he said it was huge, it was **HUGE**. Way too big to even be tree. _Now this is something I haven't seen before…_

Then suddenly, Okita heard a noise in the distance , and he could feel something atrocious coming his way. He lowered his body to position himself into battle mode, but when he did, something was not right. _Eh? _He looked down at his side, and his eyes widened in shock. His katana was gone, and…his hands were hairy and sandy brown.

_Hm. Maybe Hijikata-san is playing a trick on me…I will kill him for this. _Okita smirked at the thought of beheading his **beloved** commander for this dumb joke. _Haha. I can't believe he got me good. _He let out a dry laugh and stared at his hands again. _Damn. Hijikata-san is good. This looks so fucking real._

He looked at his once more, checking the detailed outline of his hands which was now more of an animal paw than a human hand. _Hm…wow. I will definitely kill him for this. _He placed his hands to the side and put a fake smile across his face.

_…_

Without wasting any moment, Okita raised his hands to his face again and scrutinized it as if he was checking for something microscopic. _Wait. Wait. __**WAIT.**_ He blinked a couple of times and observed it once more. _This isn't a joke, right? This is some sort of a dream, right?_ He violently rubbed his eyes and intensely stared at his hands again. _This is…_

_A real paw. A real DAMN paw._

Even the cold hearted Okita Sougo could not take this turn of event like his usual self. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, blood rising to his brains, fumes emitting out of his ears…

_What the fuck in going on? _

At that moment, the loud noise Okita heard before was getting closer, and before he could take his action, it was too late.

A large figure shadowed over him like some tall skyscraper, and he knew then, that he was in trouble. He could now really feel his heart pounding on his chest, and for the first time in his life, Okita Sougo, the First Division Captain of Shinsengumi, was scared out of his mind. With his new furry brown paw he covered his eyes in fear of what will happen next. _Goodbye, Kondo-san. Goodbye, Shinsengumi. Die, Hijikata-san. Goodbye_, danna and megane. Goodbye, Chin-

"A bunny?" A familiar voice boomed in his earlobe as he was saying his last prayer. "What a cute bunny, aru!" _Aru? _He knew only one person that had that accent, and he quickly hoped that the giant being in front of him was some vicious monster rather than **that** girl.

Slowly, his crimson eyes looked up at the looming figure. _Cross that out. The monster of monster came out._ Okita cursed at himself for having the worst luck in the whole entire planet.

"Oooh. Bunny!" The giant, which happened to be China, his rival, swiftly brought herself down to his eye level and stared at him with awe.

_Tsk. I need to run away fast before she really does eat me._ Okita readied himself, but before even moving a muscle, Kagura snatched him from the floor and into her arms.

"Aw, bunny-chan!" Kagura cooed at the small, fluffy bunny in her arms. _Yuck. What kind of voice is she making?_ Okita made a mental gag at Kagura's sweet voice. "You lost, bunny-chan?"

_Like hell I am. I just need to get away from you, you damn brat._

"Mmm." She carefully examined him and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I will just take you home since I couldn't catch Sadaharu 105."

_Sadaharu 105? Does she have an army or something?_ Okita, now 'bunny-chan', stared at Kagura with the most bewildered look he could manage.

"It's okay, bunny-chan!" Kagura held him across her chest, and when he felt himself being squished against her round, full boobs, well, he couldn't help but get flushed a bit. He **was** a man after all.

_At least she managed to get developed physically. _Of course, Okita Sougo did not know that Kagura, as a 16 year old was known as the 'beautiful Yato girl' because he always busied himself in battling her rather than noticing her figure changes.

"Aw, you're so cute, bunny-chan!" Kagura squeezed him harder across her chest, and it caused him to choke as he was being crushed like play dough. "I promise to take super good care of you, okay, aru?" She picked him up with her small dainty hands and brought him close to his face. "I will keep you safe, bunny-chan!" With her last words, a sweet sparkling smile spread across her face.

As if Okita was hit by a truck, his eyes widened in shock. Ever since he knew China- for the two years he knew her- she **never** smiled at him that way. She would normally give him the 'go die, sadist!' or 'you disgusting creature' or even 'fuck off' look whenever she saw him, but she never smiled like that in front of him. Ever.

_Maybe…she's kind of cut-_

"Ah, bunny-chan!" Kagura squealed in joy. "You just make me want to hug you tighter!" And she really did. She squeezed and squeezed and squeezed until Okita's tiny rabbit soul leaked out of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my beautiful readers!

Thank you for reading my random stories!

I swear that as I was writing this one, I really had no idea what I actually wrote. It just…magically happened T.T

And 'magically happened story' results in rushed writing….

I'm sorry for the rushed story!

REALLY SOORRRY.

But I will make it up to you!

I promise that the next chapter has more OkiKagu!

I PROMISE.

T.T

Ahhh.

I'm sorry for my weirdness!

Ciao! (still sobbing from who knows what) Q.Q

P.S. Just in case someone doesn't know how the story works, bolded letter is simply just exaggeration on the word and italics are Okita's thoughts (because he can't talk obviously) ^^

* * *

"Hey, bunny-chan. Hey bunny-chan!" a familiar voice echoed against Okita's ear drums._ Is that…China? _Okita slightly opened his eyes and saw a huge azure colored eyes staring intensely at him.

"Kagura-chan. You shouldn't bring a wild bunny from the forest. It's not good for them, you know." _It's that useless glasses brat…_ Just by hearing Shinpachi's plain voice, he knew that the male voice belonged to the young samurai. After all, he sounded like some naggy old lady.

"Shut up, Megane." Kagura threw one of her 'don't make me punch your face' look, causing Shinpachi to flinch at the violent girl's aura. _Tsk. That's so like China._

"Yeah, Patsuan. Leave her alone. At least she brought dinner home." As if it finally hit him, Okita realized that he was in one of the worst circumstance he could be._ I got kidnapped by China and was brought into her monster cave. I'm surrounded by that Megane and Yorozuya danna who just happens to want to eat me. Great. This is great._

"No way, Gin-chan! Bunny-chan isn't food!" Okita tried his best not to move in order to avoid geting dragged into their pointless argument. As he fixedly held his place, he heard a loud crash behind and was too cautious of his 'bunny' condition to turn around. _If I turn around now, danna might __**really**__ cook me for dinner._ The Shinsengumi captain did **not** like that horrendous idea.

"Then what the hell are we going to eat, you brat?" A loud smack was heard followed by Kagura's quick yelp.

"OW, you jerk! Just eat rice with egg!"

"You only say that because you **like **to eat them!"

_Wow. This is really childish._ Okita was still in the same position, listening to their useless bickering. _I wish that they would just all shut the hell up._

"Now, now. Guys. You can't fight like kids. You guys should be mature-" Shinpachi's gentle and assuring voice tried to soothe his two friends from hurting each other.

_You tell them, Megane. _However, despite their desire for peace and quiet, Shinpachi's lecture added oil to the fire and provoked Kagura and Gintoki into an all-out battle.

"OW! Why did you hit me?!" Shinpachi let out a cry as he got sucked into their pointless fight.

Then as if it was bound to happen, chaos broke out as the three characters slapped, kicked, and punched each other mercilessly for God-knows-what reason.

_Tsk. I need to get away before I get caught between their stupidity. _The sandy haired bunny rolled his eyes at the violent turmoil and before the situation got any worse, he lowered his tiny bunny body flat against the surface to crawl himself away. He eyed the wooden door to ensure his escape, but before he could even move five steps, Kagura snatched him up and held him gently.

"You suck, Gin-chan!" Kagura stuck out her tongue. When Okita looked back at Gintoki and Shinpachi, he felt a cold sweat run down his back. What he saw was Gintoki and Shinpachi, well, he would rather not say, but they were in a terrible mess- a mess that was beyond recognition.

_That's China for you._ He could feel a slight smile forming on his face as he thought of his rival's victory. _This is exactly why she is my rival. She never fails to entertain me. _ He could feel himself mentally smirk at the two pathetic souls who got beaten up by Kagura. It was if he was proud-

_Why would he be proud of her? Damn this weird urge to praise China._

"Bunny-chan!" Suddenly, Kagura broke Okita's train of thoughts as she brought him closer to her face. "You don't have to worry. That stinky Gin-chan and lame Megane won't be able to touch a strand of your hair, aru!" She beamed down at him and smiled brightly.

_That smile again. _This was the second time Okita saw her innocent smile, and whenever he saw it, his heart seemed to stop momentarily. His defensive walls crumbled down to pieces if he didn't stay fully alert. It was a wave of emotions that crashed into him without any notice. It was a strong, unpredictable rush of warmth in his- _No, no. It's just some allergies of something. _He mumbled to nonstop about his condition, and as if he couldn't hold it much longer, he slyly peeked at her sparkling smile from the side of his vision. _My insides feel so shitty inside looking at this…dumb expression of her._

Even though Okita Sougo would never admit it due to his sadistic nature, he liked it.

He liked that alluring smile of hers.

* * *

Okita Sougo thought he couldn't run into any more troubles.

But oh boy, was he wrong.

Just when he thought that today would be his typical day- sleep around in the headquarter and attempt to kill Hijikata- **everything** was ruined because of some shitty reasons:

1. He turned into a tiny worthless rabbit.

2. Kagura found him.

3. She continuously strangled him as she attempted to give him a hug.

4. He was almost eaten by Gintoki.

5. And now…this.

The First Division Captain of Shinsengumi never thought that he would actually have to sleep next to his life sworn rival, especially in a small cramped closet.

"Ah. I'm glad that Gin-chan stopped bothering you, bunny-chan." Kagura was facing Okita with glittering blue eyes. _Since when did her eyes glow so irritatingly? _She continued to stare at him with interest, and before he could make out what she was doing, Kagura was gently stroking Okita's bushy ears with the tip of her fingers.

_What the hell is she doing? Ew. _Okita tried to move away from her touch, but his current body instinct prevented him from moving. It was basically as if his body was enjoying the light scratch between the ears, so all he could do was just sit still next to her while she petted him with a cheeky look on her face.

"You know, bunny-chan." Kagura suddenly spoke up. "Your eyes remind me of someone."

_What kind of a person has rabbit's eyes?_

"Your eyes remind me of this person."

_Sucks for that person._

"He's a dumbass."

_I can see that if he has a rabbit's eye._

"He's violent."

_Probably because that guy has to deal with you._

"And he's a sadistic tax robber."

_Well- _Okita stopped his train of thoughts and organized what Kagura just told him. _Hey. __**HEY**__._ When he finally came into realization that she was talking about him all along, he had this urge to punch her. _I'm going to beat the crap out of you, China. Just you wait._

"Well anyway, bunny-chan. Your eyes look exactly like his! It's so-"

_I'm seriously going to get her-_

"Pretty!"

_Eh?_

"You know, his eyes are crimson red like yours. At first, it's a bit terrifying, but whenever I see his eyes, it feels like I'm being drawn into it." _What is she…saying?_

"Bunny-chan. Keep this a secret, will you, aru?" Letting out a bare whisper, Kagura scooted closer to her 'bunny' friend and spoke. "Don't tell anyone this, but despite all the negative qualities he has. Despite the times when I really want to kill him. Despite the fact that he torments me all the time, I secretly want him to be my rival forever. That way-" she paused for a second and made wicked smirk. "That way he won't be able to leave me."

The Shinsengumi office couldn't believe what he was saying because if he pieced together what she just told him, she basically confessed to him. Kind of.

"Isn't it silly, bunny-chan?" Kagura continued on. "We have known each other for about two years, and our relationship actually got worse than it was before." The bottom of her lips twisted to one side, and it was clear as a day that she was upset. "When I first met him, I was actually really happy that I met someone on Earth who could match up to my level. But as I got older…as **he** got older, it seems like we kept going farther and farther away. These days, the only way I can get him to even look at me is by provoking him into a fight. So I really need him to look at me and acknowledge me again, aru."

_What is she talking about? Nothing bad actually happened with our-_

"That sadistic jerk keeps ignoring me like I'm some piece of trash on the side of the road. He keeps leaving me behind as if I don't exist. I at least thought that we were rivals. At least."

_Oi, oi, China. We __**are **__rivals. What are you talking about? _ Then everything made sense. _Him? Ignoring her because I was tired of her? No, no. That's not true, you stupid! The only reason I ignored this blockhead of yours is because-_

"Bunny-chan. Please don't leave me, okay? You can't be like that bastard and leave me just because you're bored with me, okay?" Kagura intensively stared at her bunny friend as if she was waiting for a direct answer, but as expected silence enveloped the closet. She let out a short frustrated sigh and threw her head to the comfort of her pillow. "Goodnight, bunny-chan." And that was the last words she said before drifting into dreamland.

Moments of silent passed in that tiny closet, and nothing could be heard in that cramped space except maybe one thing.

__"Stupid China…"

That is **if** rabbits could talk.

* * *

Hey Gin-san? Shouldn't we wake Kagura-chan up for the job?" Shinpachi was waiting for Gintoki as he sneakily passed through the front door.

"Shh, Shinpachi!" Cold sweat traveled down Gintoki's face as his friend talked loud enough for **her** to hear. "Do you want to get beat up like we did yesterday?!"

At the thought of the getting beat up to a pulp and going through the same pain that they had to endure, Shinpachi violently shook his head.

"Then shut up! She can stay home today!" Making sure that no noise could be heard, Gintoki closed the door gently as he could."

But Gin-san. Kagura-chan is still a girl." Shinpachi seemed to not want to leave his poor friend behind. " What if a robber goes in?"

"Then we shouldn't be worried about her at all." Gintoki emotionlessly spoke as soon as he knew that they were out of ear shot. "In fact, we should be more worried about the robber." He shrugged as they went down the stairs. "Also, there's no way anyone would be able to sneak in there with that scary girl's sleepwalk." Hoping that the topic of their friend's bad sleeping habit would silence his companion's useless worry, Gintoki continued to ensure Shinpachi, that **nothing** could happen to Kagura.

Too bad Gintoki didn't know about a 20 year old samurai who was soundlessly sleeping next to his daughter.

* * *

Yayyy. Thanks for reading this again!

I literally had to fight throw my sleep to complete this because I was just so excited about it! Hahahaha.

Anywho, to clear up a confusion, Okita did turn back at the end because unlike how I used italics to determine his thoughts, I actually used quotation mark at the end…

And the last sentence of course. That gives it off ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh." Okita groaned at the intense pain he was feeling all over his body. "Why do I feel so…stiff?" he tore open his sleepy eyes and looked around the dark empty space.

_Of course_. He almost forgot that all the events he went through wasn't a dream- it was damn real. "Tsk. It's so cramped in here."

Then, it hit him.

There was no way he could be stuffed inside this closet if he was still a two eared creature. This was only possible if he turned back into **the** infamous Shinsengumi captain, Okita Sougo. Slowly as he began to regain his senses from the sleep, Okita tried to wiggle every corner of his body, and thankfully, his body didn't feel like some furry stuffed animal.

_Today, luck is definitely on my side._ And this was completely true only because it couldn't get worse than yesterday. _Well, whatever. I just need to get out-_

As Okita tried to turn his body, something soft and warm was pressing tightly against him. "What in the world-"

WhenOkita Sougo looked down, his eyes bulged in shock. Kagura's body was compressed against him, but that wasn't what startled him. It was the fact that he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and if someone else were to see them in that position, it would look as if they were **cuddling.**

A light shade of pink bloomed around his cheeks.

_Calm down, Okita Sougo. This is probably happening because the space is so small. Calm down. Calm down…this is nothing unusual. Just a girl sleeping next to you. No big deal._ However, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that sleeping next to a girl was 'no big deal', his mentality would not allow him to rest. After all, it was Kagura he had in his arm.

The Shinsengumi captain breathed in and out slowly, but even so, that didn't make the situation any better. As if the rhythm of his chest rising and falling disturbed the young girl's sleep, she began to stir around in grasp.

"Mmm." She scratched the back of her pale neck and twisted around side to side.

_Oh God._ Okita held his breath, waiting for this suffocating moment to pass by. _Don't wake up, don't wake up. _He crossed his finger and hoped that luck did not abandon him. And hopefully, the Goddess of Luck will spare him from any further troubles.

Then as if his prayers have been heard, Kagura stopped moving around and settled back down in her rival's warmth. They were in the same awkward position as they were in before- except Kagura's face was breathing into Okita's neck.

_Well, this certainly make things better. _He made a sarcastic remark at himself as he felt a rush of warm air tickling his neck.

For a moment, Okita just lied down there with Kagura snuggling next to him. After all, it wasn't as if he could do anything since his arm was fully occupied under the female Yato's body.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, the feeling of her body against him drove him crazy, and no matter how he tried to keep his emotions caged behind, it was impossible. His body felt like it was on fire wherever their bodies met. His heart pounded loudly against his chest, and if he listened carefully, he could hear the thump of Kagura's heartbeat resonating through his body. Every parts of his body was acting on its own, and it was giving Okita the strangest feeling he had never felt before.

_I need to get out of this position._ Okita did not like this messed up feeling . Everything he worked for- his indifferent face, his stable mentality, and his egotistic aura- came tumbling down into a hot mess. _What's wrong with me?!_

Without any moment to rest, Okita struggled to break free from Kagura's grasp. He writhed side to side, but he was unable to escape.

_Damn it, China. Let go of me._

Now he didn't care if she woke up and beat the living soul out of him. He just didn't want to be in this situation and have this weird uncomfortable throb in his chest. Finally after the endless attempt, Okita was able to slide his arm out from Kagura's weight.

_Yes. Finally._ As soon as he freed himself, he slowly tried to pull his body out, but-

"Mmm." Kagura's small hands clutched onto his clothes. "Don't leave…" she softly mumbled.

The cold hearted Shinsengumi captain froze in his track and observed her sleeping face as she continued to mumble things under her breath.

_She looks so peaceful. _Curiosity got to him, so he inched closer to get a better look. It's not as if he ever had the chance to look at her so closely.

Finally, when he was close enough to scrutinize her fair complexion, he was speechless.

_Wow. _Okita did not know what he was thinking as he held his breath in awe. _When did China grow so much?_ His red scarlet eyes were glued to her face, and he simply couldn't look away. It was as if she grabbed hold onto his heart and absorbed him to her- capturing his soul as her prisoner.

_Damn it. What the hell am I saying?_ Suddenly, he came into his sense and tried to break away from her spell, but all was futile.

_I- _His eyes lingered onto her again and slowly, he extended his free hand towards her. He gently stroked her face, traveling his hesitant fingers from her eyes, to her nose, to her…lips. Okita Sougo stared at her alluring rosy lips, and he could feel himself being drawn to them. It was as if they were inviting him to **possess** them with his own.

The girl's lips were sucking him in like blackhole.

_Maybe I… _His red burning eyes did not look away anymore- he looked at her as if he wanted to imprison her- as if he wanted to **devour** her. _I…_

There was no more wavering thoughts in Okita's mind. No more running away. He wanted to test this feeling, the constraining feeling that drove him into the dark corner.

With courage, he closed the small gap between their lips and felt a rush of pleasure staggering throughout his body. He had no idea what he was doing as repeatedly kissed her , but he knew that couple of things were true.

He knew that he **liked **the confusing feeling he had when he was with Kagura.

He knew that he never wanted to let her go.

He knew that he had to stay away from her.

Because he loved her.

When that became clear in his frozen solid heart, he overcame his lustrous desires and pulled himself away from her.

Without any words, he opened the closet door, squeezed himself out, and sternly stood there with his back towards the closet. He was too afraid to look back. He was too scared that his longing for Kagura would overpower his morality.

Love was one thing Okita Sougo could not have.

Love was one thing…he did not want.

* * *

Dear readers,

I'm terribly sorry for making this a serious story all of a sudden.

I promise that I was actually heading that way, but as I was writing this chapter, I got all serious.

T.T

I'm really sorrry.

My writing depends on my mood (unreliable writer), so please deal with my flaws if you are reading my fanfics _

Oh. And I am also sorry for the short chapter ._.

BUT if this makes you guys happier, it's not the end?

Hahahaha.

I hope that makes things little better!

^^;;;

Oh and thank you guys for your reviews :)

Your reviews are always equally loved and appreciated 3

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, guys!

Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much for your support! *bows down flatly against the floor*

I seriously don't know what I will be without you guys. *sobs* Seriously.

But really. I posted this story just to put my idea out there. Who knew that other people would like it too?!

Well, you guys are seriously beautiful people. You just brighten my day with your loving reviews and all that. Everything is much appreciated!

Oh yeah. Also, this is the last chapter of "A blessing or a curse". Ahh. I really enjoyed writing this, and I'm happy that I was able to finish it.

But fear not! I am not done writing OkiKagu fanfics yet, and like I said before, I will gladly accept any requests you guys have for me!

Once again, thank you for your kind love!

Ciao!

* * *

It has been two weeks since the incident happened.

Couple of questions were thrown in by Hijikata at Okita's mysterious absence, but he soon gave up after finding out that his sadistic friend was not his normal self.

In fact, the Demon Vice-Commander realized that he preferred the 'original' Okita. At least before he only tried to kill him, but now, he would just space off into space and it would scare the crap out of the Vice Commander. Okita trying to kill him was **normal**. Okita doing nothing was just scary as **hell**.

"Oi, Sougo." Hijikata couldn't take it anymore and approached the solemn boy. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't sit on your ass all day. Go out and do some patrol or something."

As Hijikata was talking, Okita peered at him and smirked. "But Hijikata san. Today is my free day."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyday is your free day." He took out a cigarette from his pocket and held it in his mouth. "Now get the hell out before I throw you out myself."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." At Hijikata's persistent nag, Okita grabbed his Shinsengumi jacket and headed outside. "Now what can I do…"

* * *

It was a fine day at Kabukicho. The weather was great, the businesses were going well, the people were happy-

**Not.**

Well, everyone else was happy except one bitter girl.

"Why is it so hot today!" Kagura kicked a trashcan nearby, causing it to get thrown off from her sight. "Damn it!" She was frustrated from this agonizing heat. And so pissed.

She wasn't pissed at the heat to be precise.

She was pissed at a certain Shinsengumi captain. It's true that she was always pissed at him for messing with her, but this time, she was **pissed **because she knew that he was hiding something from her.

Not that she knew what he was hiding, but it was obvious from the way he has been avoiding her for the past two weeks.

Just thinking of that boy made Kagura's blood boil in anger, and from the way she was right now, she knew that she would most likely beat the crap out of him if he appeared in front of her. "Okita Sougo. If I catch a glimpse of your hair, I will turn you into mincemeat and feed it to Sadaharu."

Hopefully, just hopefully, they won't run into each other.

Hopefully.

* * *

Okita Sougo was bored as hell.

His Vice Commander basically threw him out into the street, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Damn that Hijikata-san." Okita scratched the side of his sandy brown head and sighed. "At least tell me where to go." He lightly kicked the soda can in front of him and sighed once more at his boring life.

_If only I can go bother China…_

But he knew that he couldn't. He knew that it wasn't a choice to him anymore because no matter what, he had to avoid her.

_I'm such an idiot. Only if I didn't kiss her, I wouldn't have known…_

The Shinsengumi captain knew that the pain in his heart was something that couldn't be healed so easily. Only time could tell if he could become immune to one girl he desired.

That is why Okita Sougo vowed to stay away from her.

* * *

Being pissed as she was, she knew that she couldn't go back to Yorozuya.

Kagura was pretty sure that Gintoki would throw her back out when he saw her monstrous twisted face.

"Che!" She twirled around her trademark purple umbrella in her head and rolled her eyes. "It's hot, and I can't even go home." She pouted. "So annoying!"

She continued to have dispute within herself until she spotted a figure standing between an alley.

It wasn't just **any** figure though.

It was **the** figure she could have spotted from miles away.

The figure that she spotted was a tall, lean Shinsengumi officer with a bored face. He was just simply standing there as if he did not know what to do.

When she spotted him, she ran with all her might. A flash of orange light trailed behind as she charged towards the unwary boy, and before he was even aware of her presence, a kick aimed for his head.

"What the-" Okita managed to block with his unsheathed katana, but Kagura's powerful kick pushed him back couple of feet.

"You jackass!" The female Yato launched another kick towards his abdomen, and before it could even reach him, he escaped the assault.

"What's wrong with you, China!" A back to back attack was advanced from the furious girl, giving no time for the clueless Shinsengumi officer to retaliate.

"Stop moving!" she lashed her umbrella towards his head.

"You dumbass. I don't want to die!" Okita tried to push back the umbrella, but the strength coming down from her was inhumane. _Damn. She's not holding back at all._

"Just die already!"

"Tsk. You annoying brat!" He managed to collect enough strength to put space between them. "Unlike you, I'm busy. So I'm going to go." Before she could fling another punch or a kick, he unsheathed his katana back and turned around to leave.

"Damn you. Will you stop avoiding me?" She jabbed her punch toward the back of his head. "You piss me off!" Okita quickly turned around and faced her, putting himself in a defensive stance. "First you annoy the heck out of me by constantly picking fights with me! Then you ignore me for two weeks! I know that you are being a fucking wimp since you always run away when you see me. You keep making me think of your shitty annoying voice! You keep appearing into my dream like a nightmare! Can't you see that you made me fall in lo-"

"Don't say it, China." Okita pulled out his katana in a threatening way.

"You made me fall in love with you, you jerk." She disregarded the sharp katana pointing towards her and just continued. "Ever since you avoided me, I wanted to basically **strangle** you." Kagura's azure eyes became dull and sad as she was tracing back her emotions for the past weeks. "So I tried my best to annoy the crap out of you so you would look at m-" Okita knew that if he continued to listen, he would lose his reason and will to carry on his brick walled mentality. _I dont want that. _The Shinsengumi captain grabbed hold onto the young girl's wrist and pushed her against the wall before she could weaken him any further.

"Listen to me, you damn brat." His blood thirst eyes glowed in anger. "I'm a dangerous guy. My life is about killing others and that's all there is to it. With me, you won't get such thing as happiness. To me, happiness is when I drive my sword into some bastard's heart." His eyes peered down into her fearless eyes. She wasn't scared of him at all.

"So? Do you think I'm normal?" Kagura nonchalantly shrugged. "I'm far from normal."

"I just said that I exist on a bloody path." He tried again in the most menacing tone he could manage.

"So do I. I am from the Yato clan. My blood boils at the sight of the battlefield. We're no different at all." She reached out her small hand and held onto him. Kagura let out a desperate sigh and looked into his eyes with plea. "Maybe it's true. We don't experience normal happiness like others. But at least-" she wrapped her free arm against his back and leaned her head to his beating chest. "At least we fight to protect. Isn't that our version of happiness? Protecting the ones we love. Isn't that enough for you? If you think you are putting me in some crappy life, I can protect my-"

"Don't. China. Just don't." He tried to push her away. "I'm selfish. I'm so selfish that if you continue-"

"Be selfish. Be the selfish bastard you always were." She tilted her head upwards and yanked his face closer to hers. "Want me, goddammit."

Before he could resist, she pulled him closer and met his lips with hers.

* * *

That sweet overwhelming aroma was filled in Okita's mind again. He was drowning in this lustrous fragrance as he felt something soft pressing firmly against him.

He knew that he had to stop this. He knew that.

But as he continued to feel her warmth against him, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to taste her alluring lips and be engulfed by her.

Suddenly, Kagura pushed him back, gasping for breath.

"I-" she deeply breathed in and out. "I want you to-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Okita pulled her to him, and once again, he felt this ecstasy as their lips came in contact. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist, bringing her closer for a deepper kiss.

There was no way he could stop now. He wanted more of her.

He nibbled at the bottom of her lips, slyly prying open her closed mouth.

"Mmph." He felt Kagura trying to wiggle from his grasp as he continued to demand for entrance. And after a moment of his continuous invasion, he felt her loosening in his arm and slightly opening the entry. Just before she would tightly shut him out again, he slid his tongue inside of her and explored the inside of her mouth.

Okita felt a slight sigh of relief as he could tell that she was very inexperienced. She didn't know what to do as their tongues tangled and wrestled another inside each other's mouth. However, he knew that she was feeling mutually pleased at their intimate actions.

After what seems like a very long time, Okita placed a sligh distance between them. He could hear their gasp for air as they held onto each other for support.

"I-" Kagura's face was flushed red. "I-"

"Don't talk, China." Instead of pushing her back like he did before, he brought her into embrace. "China. I can't be like you. Ever." Okita lovingly stroked her orange hair and hugged her tighter. "I can't be like you and pour out my feelings to you. I just can't. That's…just who I am."

"Sadist…" Kagura weakly mumbled. "You don't have to! You really don't…" she slightly lifted her head, meeting her azure colored eyes with his passionate crimson eyes.

"You're stupid to fall in love with me, you know." He broke the serious look in her as he kissed the top of her head. "Just plain stupid."

"So are you." She grinned.

"Eh? Who said I was?" Okita pretended to be surprise with his emotionless voice.

"Well, you know-" her grin grew bigger. "Even if you don't tell me, I will know. I mean from the way you kissed me right now, you acted like you wanted to devour me."

"Hm. Trust me. I do want to devour you. I just want to pin you down and-"

"Shut the hell up!" she head-butted his chest with a loud thud and lowered her face to the ground in attempts to cover her rosy cheeks.

_Well, she does have a cute side. _Okita could feel the uncontrollable fluttering in his chest as he felt her weight against him.

Would he have ever known his feelings if it wasn't for his transformation?

Would he have ever taken any action?

Would he have ever know how she felt?

Well, depending how one sees it, it could either be a blessing or a curse.


End file.
